Magic comes a at prices
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Long before Sombra was the fearsome king, who enslaved the Crystal Empire and was feared by many. He was just an ordinary stallion like any other, his parents had died and was now responsible for his little sister. But he was in love with a beautiful mare. He wanted to declare his love for her but was too shy to do so, he just hid his feelings until she approached him.
1. Celestia

**Magic comes at a price**

**Celestia**

More than thousands years ago in the Crystal Empire, a young but very gifted unicorn stallion was living his everyday life. His black mane blow in the wind, his red eyes scanned the area, a crystal cutie mark showing his talent, blending well with his grey coat. But this stallion wanted more; he wanted to be somepony and somepony famous. He wasn't rich, far from rich; his parents had died and left very little money to support himself and his sister. But everything was about to change, when the opportunity of a life time came by.

Today was a special day for this stallion, he was about to start learning under Princess Celestia in Canterlot.

"Sis! I'm going to Canterlot!" Shouted the stallion, while he held the letter in his magic

"You're going to leave, big brother...?" Ask the small purple crystal filly

"I won't be gone for long" reassured the stallion

"But who is going to look after me?" She ask

"Miss. corn will" said the stallion

"She smells weird too..." Said the filly

"She was kind enough to take care of you" he said, as he sat down next to her

"You're so mean...mom and dad died and now you're leaving" said the filly

"Hey!" The stallion nudges her "I'm doing this to have a better life, once I have enough money we can have a better life. I would never leave you if it wasn't for the better, mom and dad took great care of us before their deaths and try would want me to take care of you has well had they did"

"I guess" she said, as she glances away from him

"I should get going" as he stood up

"Big brother wait!" shouted the filly

"What is it?" he ask, while he place his saddle onto his back

"Can I come to Canterlot with you instead? I won't have to stay with Miss. Corn" she ask

"No, I don't have enough for both of us" said the stallion, as he smiled at her

"Sombra you're so mean!" shouted the filly, as she crossed her hooves

"I'll bring you something" said Sombra, as he nudge her "something awesome!"

"Something big?" she ask, Sombra just nodded in agreement

Sombra said his final goodbyes and headed to Canterlot, to start his lessons with the princess.

"Sombra?" Ask a solar guardsman, Sombra shook his head at his question "I'm here to escort you to the castle"

"Oh! There need for that" said Sombra, he never thought himself better than anypony. Since he was the only unicorn in the Crystal Empire in the first place "I'll find my way"

"It's at the princess order" insisted the guardsman

"Just go and get a doughnut or something, I'll be fine on my own" insisted Sombra as well

"It seems you don't need any help, Sombra" said a majestic voice; Sombra turned around and saw it was Celestia! Celestia was standing right behind him, Sombra quickly bowed.

"Stand" she smiled at him, as he did as he was told

"It's an honour to meet you" said Sombra, as he tried not to blush at her beauty. He had never realized how beautiful Celestia was, of course he saw her in photos but in real life.

"I've been looking forward to meet you" she said

"I've always wanted to come here! And learn under great unicorns like Star Swirl the breaded, but I never thought it would happen to me" said Sombra, as he still couldn't believe he was in Canterlot.

"Would you like a tour?" Ask Celestia

"Yes please!" Said Sombra even tho, he already read about Canterlot in his book. But he wanted to see it with his own eyes and spend time with Celestia.

_A few hours later_

"And this is the castle" said Celestia

"Just like in my books!" said Sombra, while he admired the beautiful castle

"I'll show you to you're room" she said, as she opened one of her wings and motioned him to followed her

"Room?" Sombra didn't think, he would stay inside the castle

"Well yes" smiled Celestia

"I was just planning to stay at a hotel or something" said Sombra

"There no need to waste your money, you can stay inside the castle" said Celestia

"Are you sure?" ask Sombra, since the last thing he wanted was to bother anypony

"There are many rooms and we don't get many guest" said Celestia

"Princess Celestia" as he glance at her

"Yes?" she ask

"Why did you pick me?" ask Sombra

"Why did I pick you has my student?" ask Celestia to ensure she understood the question, Sombra just nod "Well because you are the most gifted unicorn in the Empire, and with the right teaching you could do great things"

"Do you really thing I can do great things? I mean….I'm the ONLY unicorn there" ask Sombra

"I do believe you will do great things for Equestria" said Celestia, as she wrap her wing around her "I've searched throughout the lands and trust me, you are a very gifted unicorn I've ever seen"

"Thank you, princess Celestia" smiled Sombra

_(Note: Celestia looks exactly the same has usually but she doesn't have that necklace thing, you'll see when she's get it or probably have a good idea already. And fun fact, the filly is the mare that Twilight talks too but we see Sombra in the background" _

Continue Reading for let the lesson begin

**End**


	2. Let the lesson begin

**Magic comes at a price**

**Let the lesson begin**

The next morning, Sombra headed towards his first lesson with the princess. Sombra was supposed to meet Celestia in her study...but he got lost, very lost.

"Dam! Where am I?!" he thought, while he glance around the halls "This castle is so big"

"Are you lost?" Sombra saw a large shadow hoving over him

"A bit..." he admitted, the shadow moved around and stood in front of him "Princess...I'm completely lost"

"I wouldn't blame you" said Celestia

"This castle is so big" he said

"Follow me" said Celestia

A few moments later

"Here we are" she said

"Wow!" Sombra couldn't believe the amount of books, he just died and went to heaven "I've never seen so many books"

"Canterlot has one of the largest libraries in Equestria and you can access it anytime" said Celestia

"Thank you" he said, while he walks towards a bookshelf

"You're very welcome" she said

"So what our first lesson?" ask Sombra, while he took a book and flip through the pages

"Transformation spell" said Celestia, as she took the book out of Sombra's magic

"Transformation spell? I've heard of it before and read some of it too" he said

"Watch carefully" said Celestia, as she transformed the book into a ball; and then a crystal

"Wow! That's amazing!" said Sombra, as he couldn't believe his eyes "You transformed it into a crystal"

"With practice it will get easy" she said, as she returned the crystal into a book

"I'm ready!" he said with confidence

"You have to imagine the book into another shape or form; you have to focus your magic! Feel your magic turning around the book and transforming into the object you wish" explained Celestia, as she gave the book to him.

"Sounds easy" said Sombra, as he closed his eyes. Sombra focus his magic and did what Celestia said, Celestia watch has the book slowly started to become ball "I think I got it!"

"Keep focusing" encouraged Celestia, Sombra finally turned the book into a ball but lost control, the ball returned into a book and fell onto the ground.

"I almost had it!" shouted Sombra, as he took the book back in his magic "I'll get it!"

Sombra kept trying and trying but always had the same results

"Good! I think that's enough for today" she said, while Sombra could barely stand. He had never used so much magic, in his entire life.

"O...o...okay..." he mumbled

Celestia decided to escort, Sombra to his room since he was exhausted

"You did great Sombra" said Celestia

"Are you sure?" he ask nervously

"You did great! Most unicorns have trouble with that spell on their first try" reassured Celestia

"Really?" he ask

"Most unicorns take months of practice before they get to your level" said Celestia

"Princess I..." he said when

"BIG BROTHER!" shouted a very familiar voice; Sombra turned around and saw his sister?

"And who is this young filly?" ask Celestia, as she watch her ran towards her brother

"What are you doing here?!" demanded Sombra

"I sneak out from Miss. Corn's house and took a train here" explain the filly, as she proudly smiled at her adventure

"What? Are crazy?" said Sombra, he couldn't believe his sister had done something crazy like this "And/ how did you get in the castle?"

"I sneak in" she said

"Sombra who's this?" ask Celestia, as she smiled at the filly

"This is my little sister, Jewel Joy" introduced Sombra

"Hey!" shouted Jewel, Sombra nudge gave her a nudge

"Show some respect" he whispered

"Ooh! Right, sorry" said Jewel, as she bowed at the princess

"Sombra there no need for any formalities, It's nice to meet you Jewel Joy" said Celestia

"It's my pleasure, princess Celestia" shouted jewel

"Sombra, you can show your sister around the castle if you like. I have some work to do now but feel free, to do whatever you like" said Celestia, while she departed from them.

"Thank you, princess Celestia" he said

"Please call me Celestia, not many ponies call me Celestia anymore. If you don't mind? Sometimes ponies forget that I'm a pony as well" said Celestia, as she sadly glance away "They only know the royal title and nothing else"

"Of course I will...Celestia" said Sombra, as he smiled at her

"Thank you very much, Sombra" said Celestia, Sombra and Jewel were all alone in the massive castle.

"Big brother? Why are you blushing?" ask Jewel, as she pointed to his lightly pink cheeks

"What are you talking about?" ask Sombra, as he tried to hide it

"Do you like her?" ask Jewel

"She my teacher! It's would just be very weird" said Sombra

"So? Sombra, you're only twenty five years old. It wouldn't be a bad thing, you're an adult after all" said Jewel, Sombra was very surprise to hear these things from his ten year old sister.

"Is that from experience?" he ask

"A bit, it's hard to explain really" she said

"I do love her" said Sombra, as his glance at his sister

"I knew it" she said

"I can't deny these feelings for her" said Sombra

"How long did you know?" ask Jewel

"The moment I saw her" he admitted

"Are you going to tell her?" She ask, as she nudge him

"It's complicated" he said

"You better do something, big brother" said Jewel

Continue Reading for To love a princess

**End**


	3. To love a princess

**Magic comes at a price**

**To love a princess**

Has the days went on Sombra learned e everything, he can from the teachings of the princess. Celestia allowed Jewel to stay with her brother, as long as she didn't cause trouble.

"You've improved a lot since you arrived" said Celestia

"I don't think so..." he mumbled

"Sombra don't let yourself down so much" said Celestia

"But compared to Star Swirl! Wow! He was a natural and real master" smiled Sombra, he had only heard of Star Swirl when he started with princess. But Sombra already knew, an incredible pony like Star Swirl was some pony to look up at.

"I was good friends with Star Swirl" told Celestia

"I know that why I lov...!" Sombra, stop himself in his tracks before he would regret it

"Why what?" She ask

"That's why I love your teachings" lied Sombra, his heart was beating a mile away

"And I love teaching you" replied Celestia

"Highness!" shouted a guard, "Take a break" she said, as she went to join the guardsman

Sombra just hunched his shoulders and went to explore the castle; Sombra eventually arrived at Canterlot's library. Celestia had given him permission to go anytime...so he did!

"So many books!" he mumbled, while he walks around the library but something caught his eye. A red book but there something else to do book, something Sombra didn't know, it seemed the book was calling him. He could feel something pulling him towards the book; Sombra took the book into his magic and read the title.

'The King's crown' Sombra examined the book some more, he turned it around, flip through the pages; there was nothing wrong with it. It was just an ordinary book like any other "The King's crown? Crown?"

Sombra opened the book, he was about to read the very first paragraph; when he suddenly heard hooves steps. Sombra quickly place the book back before anypony would see "Hello?"

"Sombra?" Sombra went out of his hiding spot, and notice it was the princess searching for him

"Oh! Princess" he smiled

"I thought, I would find you here" she said

"Did you need me for something?" ask Sombra with the book at the back of his mind

"I, thought you would like to spend the day together?" ask Celestia, Sombra couldn't believe his ears

"Oh! I course!" he smiled

"Wonderful! Then least be off" she said

"Princess there was this book an..." for some reason Sombra didn't want to tell the princess what he found, he wanted to keep it for himself.

"Book?" she ask

"There was a book about the history of Equestria!" lied Sombra, a dark magic smoke came out from the book. The smoke headed towards Sombra, and entered Sombra's body without him knowing. Sombra had awoken an evil and it wanted to corrupt him.

Sombra and Celestia left the castle; and just walk around and talk

"Tell me more about yourself, Sombra?" ask Celestia

"Well there's not much really" he admitted, he never had an interesting life

"Well let's start about your family" she said

"Okay...mmmm" as he thought about some more "Well my parents were both Crystal ponies...nothing interesting with that

"What were their names?" Ask Celestia

"My mother's name is Amberlockes and my father Bright smile" he said

"But the strange part is that my father, mother and sister; are all Crystal earth ponies...were I'm just a unicorn with No crystal coat" said Sombra, it was always something that was on his mind. He was always picking on because of 'this' problem of his.

"There were many strange things that happens with no explanation...trust me I know" she said, as the regal ruler let go of her mask for the first time.

"Princess are you alright?" He ask with a concerned tone

"I'm just fine...please continue" said Celestia hoping, she would be able to change the subject

"Alright princess" he said, understanding what Celestia wanted "what else do you want to know?"

"What did your parents think when you came here?" She ask

"I think we would have been proud" he said

"Been?" Ask Celestia

"Yeah...they died when I was ten" he said, as he glances away from the princess

"I'm so sorry, Sombra" she said, she felt terrible to bring back bad memories

"It's alright...you didn't know" he reassured her

"So you've taking care of your sister all this time?" She ask

"Yeah pretty much" he said

"Sombra you're just incredible!" Said Celestia, as she approached him; Sombra started to blush, he had never been so closer to her before "you're some pony to look up to"

"You...you think so?" He ask while still blushing redder

"Of course I do!" She said

"Princess...I want to tell you something..." He said, Sombra couldn't believe he was about to confess his feeling for her.

"What is it?" Ask Celestia, as she parted ways from him

"Princess...I...i love you" said Sombra, as he felt his heart giving a sigh of relief from this burden

"Sombra...I..." Hesitated Celestia, as she look away from; she didn't know what to say, Celestia was speechless "I...

Continue Reading for The King's crown

**End**


	4. The King's crown

**Magic comes at a price**

**The King's crown**

"Sombra...I'm so sorry but I don't feel the same" said Celestia, as she glance away from him

"Oh...I...well...I'm sorry" he mumbled

"Sombra...I" Celestia didn't know what to say

"You don't feel the same..." mumbled Sombra, he always knew as she felt but didn't want to expect it

"I'm sorry Sombra...but somepony else has my heart" said Celestia simply, there was no point on lying to him

"I see..." Sombra just walk away from the princess

"Sombra wait!" Sombra didn't answer the princess, he refused to talk to her; all he wanted to do was to go home and out of this castle.

Sombra returned to the library, the only place where he knows he wouldn't be rejected. Sombra read a few books but couldn't get Celestia's rejection out of his head, he repeated it over and over; and trying to see what went wrong.

_'SLAM!' _

"What was that?" Ask Sombra, as he went to investigate. Sombra walk around the library and didn't find a thing suspicious; until he return to his spot, Sombra saw a book and he knew what was inside "The Kings crown..."

"Sombra!" Sombra ears twitch slightly "Sombra we need to talk"

"Fine" he shouted back, Sombra was even trying to his the book this time

"Sombra, I understand how you feel right now..." Said Celestia, as she followed his voice "I had somepony I loved but didn't feel the same"

"It's fine..." He said back

"I never meant to hurt you" she said

"Its fine…..I should have even tried…..your royalty and I'm not" said Sombra, while he stared at his book "I'm just a peasant….a slave to your royal name"

"Sombra don't say that! I would never…..Sombra?" Celestia finally notice Sombra's book, the forbidden book which was surprise to be sealed away "Sombra…..where did you get that book?!"

"I found it….in the library" he told her, but Sombra did leave some part out of this story

"Sombra! Give me that book right now!" demanded Celestia

"Why?" ask Sombra, as he held the book closer to his chest

"That book…..contains dangerous information about something" explained Celestia with a very concern tone

"Like what? What is this book talking about?" he ask

"The king's crown….." whispered Celestia, she would have never thought; she would be talking about this crown ever again.

"King's crown? The book mentions about this crown but that's it" said Sombra, Sombra finally saw his chance to know more about this power…the power he must have.

"The king's crown is the more evil magical item ever, it is full of hatred and dark magic but its powerful at the same time" explained Celestia

"Why?" ask Sombra

"The crown was made by a unicorn long ago, a stallion who wanted power but didn't have it. So he created this crown, he stole all the magic from every unicorn in the lands; this magic, their souls, their hatred. He also infused dark magic...in short this crown is pure evil" she said, Celestia found it a bit strange about this conversation.

"What happened to the unicorn?" he ask once more

"He was overwhelm by his own power and died, his own crown killed him" she said

"And...and where is this crown...?" hesitated Sombra, he didn't want Celestia to suspect him

"Star Swirl the breaded hid it, when he was much younger; Star Swirl found the crown once its master was gone and hid it to make sure nopony else would use it. He wanted to destroy it but, he wasn't powerful enough to do so" said Celestia, unknowing she gave Sombra the information he needed "Now give me the book!"

"Why? What's so terrible about this book?" he ask

"Just give me that book!" ask Celestia once more

"Tell me why? It's a book! With words and nothing else!" he shouted back

"Because that book…is as evil has the crown itself" said Celestia, as she surrounded the book in her magic "That book contains spells, dark magic spells, information about 'things', about ponies who've done horrible things; that book should never exist"

_'The rightful heir' _whispered a voice, Sombra stared at Celestia and saw she didn't hear the voice; it was only him. He was the only who heard the whispers, was it the book? Or the black magic?

"Fine" said Sombra, as he gave the book to the princess

"Thank you Sombra, I'll take care of this book" said Celestia, as she place a sealing spell "This book is pure evil"

_'The crown….you need the crown'_ continued the whispers

"Who are what are you?" ask Sombra, while he watch Celestia leave

_'Your future….I'll tell you where to find the crown'_ whisper the voice

Sombra look around the library, thinking about this choice he was giving, this opportunity of power and maybe…..the princess's heart.

"Where is it?"

Continue Reading for My broken heart

**End**


	5. My broken heart

**Magic comes at a price**

**My broken heart**

"Sombra...are you sure you wish to leave Canterlot?" ask Celestia, while she watches Sombra prepare his bags near the train

"I've completed my training...I'm going to head home with my sister" he said, while he place his bag into the train

"Do we have too?" ask Jewel

"Yes!" glared Sombra, Jewel back away from her brother for some reason he was different

"Sombra...don't get mad at her" said Celestia

"Farewell, Princess Celestia of Equestria" he said, Sombra just stared at her once more before he boarded the train.

A few days have pass and Jewel was worried about her brother, she hadn't seen Sombra in days, he was short tempered, he was different.

"Sombra where are you going?" ask Jewel

"Somewhere, stay here and don't follow me" said Sombra in a colder tone

"Yes big brother" mumbled Jewel, Sombra just glared at her before he left

"It's here" whispered Sombra, while he stared at a cave; sealed with powerful spells near the entrance, a cold wind blew in Sombra's face "Child's play"

Sombra lit his horn and easily broke through, the cave's entrance lit up before disappearing; Sombra entered the cave and started his search for the crown. Sombra arrived to the end of the cave, he faced another barrier but easily broke through it; Sombra's training came in handy after all.

"The….the crown…..the crown is finally mine!" laugh Sombra, as he gently touched the crown

_'The true king' whispered the strange voice_

"Sombra? Sombra? Where are you?" Sombra turned around, his eyes full of hatred and angry

"Sombra there you are!" shouted Celestia, as she trotted towards him

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sombra, while his back was turned against her

"I'm the one who should be asking that" he said, as Sombra lifted the crown with his magic

"Jewel sent me a message" said Celestia, unaware of the upcoming threat

"That useless mare!" shouted Sombra

"Sombra? What are you saying? She your sister?" said Celestia in shock, she knew Sombra would never say something like that before

Sombra lifted the crown, Celestia was in horror of seeing the crown once more

"Sombra…were in Equestria did you get that?" ask Celestia

"Why should you care?" ask Sombra, while he approached the crown closer to his head

"Sombra don't!" shouted Celestia, Sombra didn't care one bit what the princess said. He place the crown on his head, black magic surrounded Sombra! Once the magic disappeared, Sombra's coat was darker, his eyes were green and red with purple flames; Sombra was pure evil, the old Sombra was long gone and the new one was ready to cause pain and suffering.

"The Crystal Empire IS MINE!" shouted Sombra, as he laugh "THE OLD SOMBRA IS DEAD! ONLY KING SOMBRA IS LEFT!"

"Why are you doing this Sombra?!" ask Celestia

"Ponies do strange things...WHEN THEIR HEARTS WERE BROKEN!" shouted Sombra while, he continued to laugh

Celestia knew, she couldn't face him in battle not at the moment. Celestia left the empire, at the mercy of Sombra's new powers.

"What have I done..." mumbled Celestia, she couldn't bare looking back at the empire; the beautiful crystal empire was being destroyed, Sombra killed the rulers and took their thrones.

_(Don't forget to check out These feelings of mine)_

**End**

**Magic comes at a price**

**My broken heart**

"Sombra...are you sure you wish to leave Canterlot?" ask Celestia, while she watches Sombra prepare his bags near the train

"I've completed my training...I'm going to head home with my sister" he said, while he place his bag into the train

"Do we have too?" ask Jewel

"Yes!" glared Sombra, Jewel back away from her brother for some reason he was different

"Sombra...don't get mad at her" said Celestia

"Farewell, Princess Celestia of Equestria" he said, Sombra just stared at her once more before he boarded the train.

A few days have pass and Jewel was worried about her brother, she hadn't seen Sombra in days, he was short tempered, he was different.

"Sombra where are you going?" ask Jewel

"Somewhere, stay here and don't follow me" said Sombra in a colder tone

"Yes big brother" mumbled Jewel, Sombra just glared at her before he left

"It's here" whispered Sombra, while he stared at a cave; sealed with powerful spells near the entrance, a cold wind blew in Sombra's face "Child's play"

Sombra lit his horn and easily broke through, the cave's entrance lit up before disappearing; Sombra entered the cave and started his search for the crown. Sombra arrived to the end of the cave, he faced another barrier but easily broke through it; Sombra's training came in handy after all.

"The….the crown…..the crown is finally mine!" laugh Sombra, as he gently touched the crown

_'The true king' whispered the strange voice_

"Sombra? Sombra? Where are you?" Sombra turned around, his eyes full of hatred and angry

"Sombra there you are!" shouted Celestia, as she trotted towards him

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sombra, while his back was turned against her

"I'm the one who should be asking that" he said, as Sombra lifted the crown with his magic

"Jewel sent me a message" said Celestia, unaware of the upcoming threat

"That useless mare!" shouted Sombra

"Sombra? What are you saying? She your sister?" said Celestia in shock, she knew Sombra would never say something like that before

Sombra lifted the crown, Celestia was in horror of seeing the crown once more

"Sombra…were in Equestria did you get that?" ask Celestia

"Why should you care?" ask Sombra, while he approached the crown closer to his head

"Sombra don't!" shouted Celestia, Sombra didn't care one bit what the princess said. He place the crown on his head, black magic surrounded Sombra! Once the magic disappeared, Sombra's coat was darker, his eyes were green and red with purple flames; Sombra was pure evil, the old Sombra was long gone and the new one was ready to cause pain and suffering.

"The Crystal Empire IS MINE!" shouted Sombra, as he laugh "THE OLD SOMBRA IS DEAD! ONLY KING SOMBRA IS LEFT!"

"Why are you doing this Sombra?!" ask Celestia

"Ponies do strange things...WHEN THEIR HEARTS WERE BROKEN!" shouted Sombra while, he continued to laugh

Celestia knew, she couldn't face him in battle not at the moment. Celestia left the empire, at the mercy of Sombra's new powers.

"What have I done..." mumbled Celestia, she couldn't bare looking back at the empire; the beautiful crystal empire was being destroyed, Sombra killed the rulers and took their thrones.

_(Don't forget to check out These feelings of mine)_

**End**


End file.
